A Cinderella Play
by solog7rl
Summary: NEW CHAPTERS!This is the SAME story posted on harrypotterfanfiction.com! NEW CH.! There's a cinderella play going on at hogwarts. guess who plays the prince and cinderella! PLZ RR!THX!
1. Default Chapter

WARNING: This is the same Cinderella play poste don Harry Potter Fan Fiction.com  
It's just easier to post here and I could do it more often. Well, enjoy! Thanks for reading and please review!!!  
  
The Cinderella Play  
  
"ok, cinderella try-outs are today before dinner in the Great Hall." Informed the proffesor.  
  
Lily got out of her seat, and walked to the door with her friend Karen. Then as usuall, James would follow her and open the door for her.  
  
"Good day, my lily." He said kindly.  
  
"Thanks James, but I don't like you, so...LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled at him.  
  
James gave her a look, as Sirious leaned over towards James.  
  
"Plan A, failed. Try plan B." He advised.  
  
James nodded, and just as he was about to try, Lily and Karen were gone. He turned around quick, and headed out the door with Sirious behind him. He found Lily talking to Karen by the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Password?" Asked the fat lady to Karen and Lily.  
  
"goochyboo!" James shouted out, running with Sirious towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry, that's invalid." The fat lady said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "No, the password his Pheonix"  
  
The fat lady looked releaved. "that's better than goochyboo." The fat lady nodded and the door swung open.  
  
As James and Sirious finally caught up to the door, Lily and Karen had already gotten in, and the entrance to the Gryffindor Common room was blocked once again by the portrait.  
  
"Password?" The fat lady repeated to James.  
  
"Um.." James mumbled. "What was the password again?" He asked Sirious.  
  
Sirious shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
"Uh...was it babydoll?" James tried.  
  
The fat lady sighed. "no." she said.  
  
"how 'bout...um..sweetie pie?" Sirious suggested.  
  
"No." the fat lady said.  
  
"then it's got to be -Breakfast!" James shouted out after a moment of thinking.  
  
"No." the fat lady said again.  
  
"lunch?" Sirious asked.  
  
"no." was the fat lady''s reply.  
  
"then it's Dinner!" James said.  
  
The fat lady sighed again. ok, they are done with food times, next, they might move onto the food.she thought, then answered, "no."  
  
"I know! I know!" Sirious shouted out. "What about Supper?!"  
  
The fat lady sighed. they are pathetic!  
  
Just then, Lucious Malfoy came up by them.  
  
"Why, if it isn't Potter and Black." He spat out.  
  
"oh hello Altoid!" Sirious shouted out, then corrected himself. "oh! I mean, Malfoy."  
  
"yeah." James joined in. "How are you? Eating any good cookies lately?"  
  
Malfoy gave a weird look. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know, cookies. Since your named after them, I expect you to eat them!" James said, then turned towards Sirious, and sarcastically said. "What was that name..chips..chips-uh somethin'?"  
  
"chips a hoy!" sirious said.  
  
"Right!" James said sarcastically.  
  
"My name is Malfoy!" Lucious said.  
  
"yeah. That's what we said, A 'Hoy!" James said nodding.  
  
"A 'Hoy Matey!" Sirious said putting his hand to his forhead and saluting to Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy almost turned pink, he had a mad expression on and he left Sirious and James standing. James turned back to the Fat lady. He took out his wand.  
  
"We're really sorry, but we need to get inside!" Sirious said.  
  
The fat lady just sat there, she crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
At the other side of the hall, Malfoy called out for Filch. He came quick, up for anything suspicious.  
  
"Yeah?" Filch mumbled.  
  
Malfoy pointed to James and Sirious, who seemed to be talking to a picture.  
  
"There." Malfoy said. "those two were about curse me!"  
  
Filch gave a face, then started walking over to James and Sirious, Mrs. Norris, his cat, following behind.  
  
"You up to some trouble?" Filch asked.  
  
James and Sirious looked at each other, then turned to face Filch.  
  
"Uh..no."James said, then looked at Malfoy, which he noticed, was smiling greedily.  
  
"well, it seems to me, You have a problem with Lucious." Filch said.  
  
"No we don't!" Sirious said playing around, he grabbed Malfoy around the neck, and gave him a big nuggy. His hair was now all messed up, and Malfoy tried to get out of his grasp, but Sirious held on too tight, and was about to choke him.  
  
Filch slowy looked from Sirious to James, then started to talk again.  
  
"try to curse him with that wand of yours?" He asked.  
  
James mouth fell open, he looked at his wand. No, actually we were going to curse the fat lady!he thought, but dared not to say it.  
  
Filch just continued to stare at him.  
  
"C'mon boys." He said.  
  
"What?" Sirious asked. "Where we goin'?"  
  
"where do you go when you try to curse some one?" Filch asked.  
  
James and Sirious looked at each other, after Malfoy got out of his grasp. "UH!" they said together.  
  
Malfoy just smiled as James and Sirious walked with Filch, and Mrs. Norris. A few minutes later, they saw Peter and Reamus walking by themselves to the common room.  
  
"Are you in trouble again?" reamus asked.  
  
"Uh..Yeah." Sirious said.  
  
"Hey, Peter, what the password for the common room?" James asked quickly.  
  
"It's -" Reamus said.  
  
And then at the same time, Filch spoke.  
  
"Dumbledore." He said.  
  
James smiled. "Thanks pal." He said.  
  
And then Reamus and Peter were off to the common room. Sirious and James made their way into the great hall. They saw Dumbledore sitting up at the front table. Along with some other proffesors.  
  
"Go on Boys, tell him your story." Filch said. Then he left the great hall just like that. Looking for other sneaky little kids that he would get to punish with Dumbledore.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, have you come to try-out for the Cinderella play?" Dumbledore asked easily, nnot noticing what they were really in the great hall for.  
  
James and Sirious looked at each other. They raised eyebrows. They had an idea stirring inside.  
  
"Why yes." James said smiling.  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Well lets see then, show us what you got." He said.  
  
James cleared his throat. "Tomorrow, tomorrow." He sang. "I'd love ya, tomorrow, there's always another day, dant du du dant!"  
  
"impressive." Dumbleddore, said clapping. "didn't know you could sing Mr. Potter!"  
  
"Me next! Me next!" Sirious said, taking James' place.  
  
Sirious cleared his own throat, then he struck his hand out. "Juliet! Juliet! Oh where out thy Juliet!"  
  
Dumbledore had his mouth hanging down. "uh..." He started, not knowing how to rate his little preformance. "good job Mr. Black!" he finally said. "Now, do you two have anything else, you would like to share before we make the final judgement?"  
  
James raised his hand. "oooh! Oooh! I do, I do!"  
  
So James went back over to Sirious.  
  
"give me your shoe." He said to Sirious.  
  
"Ok." Sirious said, then took his shoe off and handed it to James.  
  
"And now Proffesor, I shall show you, the perfect fit!" James said.  
  
He kneeled down to Sirious' feet, and slowly slipped his foot through the shoe. Then, he held his hands up for a praise. "Ta dah!" He shouted out.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. And stood up while clapping. "I think we have our prince!" He said to the proffesors. "Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have received the part for Prince Charming!"  
  
James smiled! "Yippee!" He said jumping up.  
  
"And you Mr. Black." Dumbledore said. "You have received the part for a townsman."  
  
Dumbledore sat back down and told the other proffesors. "I had to give him some credit, it takes a lot of guts to play cinderella with worn out shoes!"  
  
So James and Sirious happily went back to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"You two again?" The fat lady asked. "No wonder your in gryffindor, your so brave to make up funny passwords in front of me! And I'm serious."  
  
"Really?" Sirious asked. "I am too!"  
  
the fat lady rolled her eyes. "passwords?" She asked.  
  
"Dumbledore!" James said proudly.  
  
"no." The fat lady said strictly. But before James could try again, the door swung open, and Karen and Lily, stood there.  
  
"Hello lils!" James shouted out. "Are you on your way to the try-outs?"  
  
Lily persed her lips stubbornly and walked with Karen toward the Great Hall.  
  
James smiled and turned toward Sirious.  
  
"Man, if she gets the part of Cinderella, and I'm the prince!!!" James said excited. "I getta kiss her!"  
  
sirious smiled. "Proud of ya mate." He said.  
  
Then, they went into the common room together before the fat lady could close the door. 


	2. princess lily

A/N I just wanna say one thing to those two reviewers of mine that I guess HATE my story: I think your jealous!  
  
And I'm serious. But who ever LIKES this story of mine -thanks. Plz review! Bye.  
  
The next morning, James and sirius woke up early and found Lily and Karen down stairs by the big lounge chair.  
  
"Hey Lily flower and karen Kricket!" James said casually walking down the boys' dorm, with Sirius.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "go away!"  
  
"Aw -Lils." James said softly.  
  
Lily sighed, "Go away or I'll kick your lils butt!" she said.  
  
"Oh!" James said. "I think someone has woken up on the wrong side of the flower bed!"  
  
Lily tried ignoring him. And then she went on, practing lines off a paper.  
  
"Oh!" James said, "Isn't that great, Sirius. She's ignoring us!"  
  
"Yeah, you know what?" Sirius asked. "I think she lost her petals!"  
  
Lily, irratated, put down her paper and took out her wand. Pointing it both at James and Sirius.  
  
"Leave me alone, or I'll hit you with my leaves!" Lily ordered.  
  
"Uh...lily." Sirius said softly. He reached for her lips, and noticed that she had just a drip of drool coming down. "ya got some sap right there." He pointed.  
  
Lily stiffened. "get your bloody hands off me, Sirius!" lily yelled.  
  
"aw Lily." James said. "the only reason that your so grouchy is that, your surrounded by weeds, you wanna us to help you clear them out for you?"  
  
Lily pointed to James and Sirius. "YOU ARE THE WEEDS!!"  
  
"Babe, if you wanted to play 'Nature' all ya gotta do is ask!" James said.  
  
Lily sighed and picked up her papers. "get away from me, Flower Boy!" She ordered.  
  
"flower boy?" James asked. "You know, I like it. It 'clicks' "  
  
"lily, what's my nickname?" Sirius asked.  
  
Lily reached the stairs to the girls' dorms when she turned around.  
  
"You're an Astor." She said.  
  
"Astor?" Sirius asked. "May I ask why?"  
  
"Because!" Lily said. "I'm gonna kick your as-"  
  
But Karen cut her off. "C'mon, lily, let's go." She said.  
  
And then, they were up stairs. Leaving James and Sirius alone.  
  
In no time, a boy came down. "Hey -kid, where are you heading?" Sirius asked like he owned the common room.  
  
"Just to see if I got the part to be the 'charming Prince." He said.  
  
"What?" James burst out. I'll have to have a talk with Dumbledore! He said I was the prince!  
  
"Cross your fingers and hope I do!" The boy said.  
  
"like we would do that for you?" James asked  
  
"Yeah. Dude." Sirius said.  
  
"well, unless you tried out, and want the part. I'm only doing it to kiss Cinderella!" the boy said.  
  
Then he left.  
  
Sirius and James quickly ran up to their dorms and hurried to get their clothes on, then they were out the door.  
  
They ran to the great hall, hoping to fix things up. Up at the front of the table, Dumbledore sat eating his breakfast. As James and Sirius got closer, they noticed that Malfoy and the boy were there.  
  
"I'm prince charming!" the boy yelled.  
  
"No I am!" Malfoy said back.  
  
"I told you before -" The boy started again.  
  
"Silence!" Dumbledore said having his hand out. "here is your prince!"  
  
the boy and Malfoy stopped yelling at each other and turned to look at James, who held his head up proudly. Then just as they were about to yell at James, Sirius stopped them.  
  
"Slither off, Slytherin Boy, and Dude." Sirius said. "stay away from Cinderella!" he said pointing to James. "she's his."  
  
Malfoy stomped away mumbling to himself, "your still Prince Charming, Lucious, You still are!"  
  
"My name is Cody!" Cody said, then he looked at Dumbledore to James, to Sirius. Sirius patted him on the back.  
  
"Sorry CodFish." Sirius said.  
  
Cody looked at him. "you just instulted me!" Cody said.  
  
Sirius smiled. And pinched Cody's cheek. "what a good little boy you are for knowing what I said!" then he went from squeezing his cheek, to slapping it. "get out of here, kid!"  
  
Cody klutched his cheek and he ran out of the Great Hall, angry and embarresed.  
  
"so, Proffesor Dumbledore, do you have my lines?" James asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, then snapped his fingers together and in no where, a piece of paper hovered above the table. James took it in his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Sir!" He said, Then just as him and Sirius were about to leave the platform, James turned back around.  
  
"Who's Cinderella?" James asked.  
  
"Lily Evans." Dumbledore said.  
  
James smiled.  
  
"excellent choice for Cinderella" He said, "just excellent!" 


	3. flower business

Sirius and James ran back to the common room to shove the news into Lily's face. But she wasn't there, so they asked Peter and Reamus.  
  
"Hey guys, where is lily?" James asked.  
  
"she's up in her dorm." Said Peter.  
  
"oh.."Sirius said. "And you know James, boys aren't allowed up there! My brother tried one time, and he broke his arm, because the stairs magically turned into a slide! I tell ya, those stairs sense it if you're a boy!"  
  
"Then, we'll fly up!" James announced.  
  
Sirius turned to look at James. "what a great idea, mate!" He said.  
  
Reamus sighed. "Becareful." He said. And then Sirius and James were off to go get James' broom.  
  
As they came up to the girls' dorm stairs, James put the paper in his mouth, then got on with Sirius. This time it didn't turn into a slide, and they were able to get to the room labeled 7th year.. And in the main room, sat Karen and Lily, rehearsing their lines.  
  
"oh Lilaboo!" James whispered.  
  
Lily turned around and saw James and Sirius standing there in the girls' dorms.  
  
"Potter!" She yelled out. "Get out of here!"  
  
Then the rest of the girls turned. They didn't try to defend James or Lily, they were enjoying themselves watching them fight.  
  
"get out!" Lily cried. "I told you to get out!"  
  
"wait..lil, look, I gotta show you something!" James said waving the paper in her face.  
  
Lily breathed hard but turned to Karen on what to do.  
  
"Listen to him." She said.  
  
And so Lily grabbed the papers out of his hand and read,  
  
James Potter has been selected to be this years, prince charming!  
  
"What?!" Lily cried out again. "You can't be the prince, that means I'll have to kiss you, and fall in love with you!!! That's it, I quit!"  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, "Your not going to be Cinderella?"  
  
"That's right you 'siriusly stupid boy' " Lily said.  
  
"But..but..." James started. "I'll do something for you, anything! Only if you play Cinderella!!"  
  
"Anything?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes!" James pleaded.  
  
"ok, fine. After the play, leave me alone for the rest of your life James Potter." She said.  
  
"Fine!" James said.  
  
And they shook hands.  
  
"Now get out of here, you thick headed gits!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Wait!" sirius said. "You were at the part where the prince charming kisses Cinderella, you are Cinderella, and James is the prince!"  
  
"I'm not kissing you!" Lily said angrily at James.  
  
"well, you don't have to rehearse it, but for the play, you do." James said.  
  
Lily's lips tightened and she ran down stairs and out of the gryffindor common room. James followed her, and then Sirius came down.  
  
She went outside, by a lake near Hogwarts. She sat on a rock, watching the little fish swim around. Then some one interupted her. It was James and Sirius.(Again)  
  
"Care to swim?" James asked.  
  
"no thanks, I don't swim with worms." Was her reply.  
  
James laughed. "I'm not the worm!" he said. " 'worm'tail is!"  
  
"oh!" Lily said almost getting up and like she didn't know.  
  
"C'mon Lily, it's only like taking the petals off of ya!" Sirius said.  
  
"I'm not getting in a bikini for your pleasure!" lily yelled."And I'm not a flower!" And she got up, ready to leave.  
  
"no you aren't." James said with a smiled, "You are my 'lilyflower!'"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. As she was walking away, James picked a flower from a small plant by the lake.  
  
"Wait!" James yelled.  
  
Lily sighed, but turned around. "What do you want now?" She asked.  
  
James smiled and held out the flower. "here's a lily flower, for my, well....lilyflower!" And he handed her the white petaled flower.  
  
"Oh thanks James!" Lily said sarcasticly sweet.  
  
James smiled, but then droppen his face.  
  
She started walking back to hogwarts when she turned around again.  
  
"Oh James, it wasn't a lily -it was a daisy!" she shouted back.  
  
James turned towards Sirius. "I have tried sooooo hard and she still doesn't want to be friends."  
  
"maybe you should just give up mate." James tuned to Sirius who just then realized he said the wrong thing.  
  
" You don't get it! Lily is so different. She's sweet. Well to other people. She's beautiful, smart, caring and altogether lovable. No matter what it takes I am going to marry her Sirius."  
  
"Whoa. Marry her? Hey I thought you wanted to be friends. Now you want to marry her. You are only 17 mate. A bit young don't ya think?"  
  
" My grandparents married when they were 16." James told him.  
  
" Well if you do get married can I be uncle Sirius?" Sirius asked.  
  
" Like duh."  
  
" Wicked"  
  
" Well I suppose we should be heading back to the common room. You wanna go down to the kitchens to get some food?' " yes I'm a bit hungry. I haven't eaten in like 1 hour. When you and lily get married do you think she'll cook for me?"  
  
" Right now I need to figure out how to get her to like me not if she'll cook for you Sirius."  
  
" You do have a point mate."  
  
And with that the two friends headed to the school kitchens. Thinking about food ( Sirius) and Lily (James). 


	4. Casting Troubles

The next day was rehearsal for the Cinderella cast. And James was late. He came to the great hall like it was nothing and that he was all cool.  
  
"Hey.."He said to cast members as he walked toward Dumbledore. "how ya doin'?"  
  
Then he saw lily, "Oh!" He shouted out, taking her hand. "How are you my Cinderflower?" He asked.  
  
Lily slipped her hand away from his. "well, my day was just bloody perfect before you appeared with your snotty looking smirk!" She said.  
  
James put his hand to his chest. "Hurt words, yes. But none taken." He said.  
  
Lily shook her head. "when will you grow up?" She asked.  
  
"I think the only person stopping me, is you." James said smiling.  
  
Lily tighted her lips the way she always did. "jerk." She said under her breath.  
  
"Gather Round, Gather Round." Dumbledore said.  
  
Everyone sat around the big circle table with Dumbledore at the head.  
  
"As many of you know." Dumbledore continued. "I am the king for the play."  
  
James smiled and waved a hand. "Hello, my dumblee-dore daddy!" he said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes," He said. "This is James Potter, in which many of you know. He will be playing Prince Charming."  
  
James smiled wide again. "Yes, the name fits my description, doesn't it?" He asked.  
  
All the girls nodded except for lily.  
  
"And, here." Dumbledore said pointing to Proffesor Mcgonnagal. "She has displayed fine acting so I have chosen for her to play, the evil Step mother."  
  
McGonnagal smiled and Nodded. Then Dumbledore turned to two twin girls.  
  
"Hi." They said in a chorus.  
  
"These ladies will be playing Anastasia and Dresella. Their names, Erin and Eris Baker." Dumbledore said.  
  
Both girls smiled at the same time, then they looked at Dumbledore to see who he would announce next.  
  
"here we have the actors for playing the mice mice." Dumbledore said. He pointed to Reamus, Peter and Sirius.  
  
"I thought I was a townsman." Sirius said.  
  
"well, you see, no one would play gus gus, so you go the part." Dumbledore said.  
  
"ohh!" Sirius said chuckling like the mouse. "yippee!! Isn't he the one who likes to eat?"  
  
"Reamus is playing Jaq, and Peter will play the extra rat -I mean mouse, I said mouse." Dumbledore stumbled.  
  
Reamus smiled at his friend and patted Peter on the head. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked. Peter just sighed.  
  
"I'm always the extra!" He whined.  
  
Reamus looked at him. "Well, you could play the girl mouse jaq falls in love with.." He said hoping to make him feel better, but all peter did was hide his little body under the table as best as he could.  
  
"And, here." Dumbledore said pointing to Madam Pomfry "Madam Pompfry will be playing the Godmother. and Lily Evans will be playing the beautiful, Cinderella."  
  
Lily blushed at that announcement.  
  
"Ohhh! Gosh!" She said.  
  
James leaned over to her. "You know, you could play bashful too on the Snow white play coming up!" He said.  
  
Lily's smile turned into a mad face and she popped him over the head with her hand.  
  
"and you James Potter, will get the part for the ugly witch!" she said back.  
  
"Thanks." He whispered. "was that a compliment?"  
  
"Only if you want it to be." Lily said back.  
  
"ok." Dumbledore said having his hands out. "I want Lily Evans and James potter to practice their part, because remember! What's a good beginning, if you don't have a good ending!"  
  
Lily's mouth dropped open. James leaned over to her again.  
  
"Oh yay!" he said. "did you want to start from where they fall in love, or when they have there wedding and k-i-s-s?"  
  
"oh James, I'm so glad you can spell! Do you know how to spell out your name, or is it not in the percentage of your stupidity?" She asked sweetly and saracastically.  
  
"ha-ha-ha!" James said sarcastically, "actually I was spelling out what you're going to do by mid-night on the night of the play."  
  
Lily took a deep breath. And she got up out of her seat.  
  
"thank you proffesor dumbledore," she said. "it was an honor to start the play with all of you. But I'm afraid, I'm not finishing it!"  
  
And she left the great hall with a dumbstuck James starring after her.  
  
If he wanted Lily he'd have to try harder. But for now he was going to try and get her back for playing cinderella. To him it would be a waste to do the play without her. No one was good enough looking to make the play worth seeing. Well he had to admitt he was quite good looking himself. And then there was Sirius. Everyone loved him. But when you had him and Sirius together well you would have one happy party. Maybe there was no need to have Lily in the play. NO! no matter how good looking he or Sirius were they still needed Lily to be in it. 


End file.
